Vices & Valances
by JEK623
Summary: Jenny O'Reilly is Cherry's twin, and she's back in Tulsa. Immediately, she's recognized as Greaser material and Cherry is nervous that she'll be replaced by the vice to her Valance.


_Prompt: __Johnny died but Dally didn't. Nope, he lived because of Johnny Cade: To get even with the Socs. Jenny O'reilly (Cherry's twin) is coming back. At 4, her and her dad moved out. She was raised in England while Cherry was raised in Tulsa but now she's back. The parents are still divorced. They eventually forgot about each other (Jenny and Cherry). Jenny is dressed more like a Soc but she doesn't act like one. Cherry acts like one. One day Cherry, Jenny, and one of their friends stop by the Dx to hang out with the gang as Cherry always went by due to helping the Greasers in trial. She became their look out but today, she just wants to hang with them and introduce the newest Soc and her twin. Tracey is Tracey Holden, Paul's sister from Wyoming. She also lived with a different set of parents and just came to Tulsa. Knew Sherri as a kid but then moved away (12) and is moving back. Dally wants Cherry, Soda wants Jenny, and Steve wants Tracey. It's about the 6 people falling in love, dealing with drama, and getting together._

*this is something like that.

Chapter One:

_**"Dally!" **_

_He shirks awake at the voice, so vivid and real. He was back to that day, the sunset illuminating the billows of smoke dancing up into the atmosphere from the old rustic white church that was now crisp and falling apart at the seams. _

_Still hearing Johnny Cade's last cry before the rafter fell on his figure. _

_Dallas can still feel the smoke clogged up in his nose, his throat constricting around the smoke as he lifts the injured boy into his arms and busts out into the faded burning daylight-_

Dallas Winston wakes with a start.

He's shaking, tears ripping down his cheeks and he's wiping at the bleached skin, begging to be freed of this past terror.

Furiously scrubbing at the tears, he stands, pulls on a pair of jeans and _goes. _His mind knows where he's going before he does.

He should know where he's going by now.

The Valance residence was dark, but in the distance, he could see the flicker of light blinking up in the bedroom on the side of the house. It's awfully familiar, he realizes as he climbs over the gate and into the side yard, fingers molding to the grip of ivy as he hoists himself up two stories to her windowsill.

He doesn't bother knocking.

Sliding the window from its rest, he spills through the window, foot caught in the ivy outside and his body rolling onto her bed, then hitting the floor with a vivid thud.

"Goddamn, Dallas."

Cherry's sitting up at the head of the bed, flicking the chain of the lamp on her nightstand and pulling him up on the plush of her mattress with one hand, whilst pulling the screen of her window down with the other.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" she asks conversationally as she sits back next to him, smiling lightly before resting her hand on his knee, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replies gruffly, scrubbing his hand through his greasy hair.

Raising her shaped brow, she squeezes his knee, "That's always what it is, isn't it?"

He looks at her then, shrugging.

It'd been like this for a while, ever since Johnny died.

After Dallas stole from the convenience store and had to call Cherry from a payphone to pick him up on the corner, he's been coming here ever since, brimmed with nightmares and the need of companionship that would only get a laugh out of the other Greasers.

Neither would call it friendship. Far from it, actually; it was more of an unwritten addiction.

"Well, okay," she states a minute later, tossing a pillow at his chest, "you're on the floor."

A humorless chuckle brims from his quirked lips, when he says, "I wouldn't expect any more from a Soc."

"I know you wouldn't." she replies with her own quirked mouth, before tossing a blanket down at him and then pulling the lamp chain, collapsing into darkness.

The whisper comes a minute later, "Thanks, Sherri."

Responded with, "It's Cherry, you asshole."

* * *

"Well, I'll be!"

Cherry snapped awake at the unfamiliar voice. Her wide blue eyes opened to what appeared to be a clone of herself staring down at both her and Dallas, who was now sitting up, greased hair disarrayed, eyes clouded with confusion.

The redhead in bed was surprised, by both her clone and Dallas.

Dally usually left around five in the morning, leaving her to wake in the morning to an open window and the smell of nicotine lingering with her scent.

The Greaser flops onto her floor again, muttering, "It's too early for this."

"Who are you?" Cherry says over him, shooting him a look before taking a closer look at the girl in the doorway.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!" the girl whines, and then it just _clicks. _

"Jenny Valance." Cherry replies.

"Bingo, bitch." the girl grins, lipstick straining with her wide smirk as she pops the pink bubblegum in her lips. _Snap_.

"_O'Reilly_?" Both girls turn to find Dallas with a furrowed brow, taking in the girl, with her red bandana, matching lipstick and leather _everything._

"Well if it isn't Winston." Jenny grins, "Always a pleasure to see a familiar babe."

_Babe? _Cherry raises an eyebrow, but keeps her lips pasted in a smile, "So, what are you doing here anyway, Jen?"

Jenny turns back, her smirk widening, "The alcoholic was evicted, and the court charged me a plane ticket here."

There's a pause, when "Jennifer, is Sherri awake yet?" and footsteps pausing midway up the steps.

Cherry turns to speak to Dallas, but he's already gone, out the window, and she can hear the _thud _of his boots hitting the dewy dirt below her window.

Turning back, Cherry ignores the look her twin gives as she calls out, "I'm up, Mother."

"Oh," a pause, "good, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Okay, thanks, Mom." Jenny calls out; there's an awkward pause before their mother retreats to the kitchen.

"Why'd you do that?" Cherry asks once the door is closed, keeping conversational as she heads to her closet. A floral peach silk catches her eye amd she sets it carefully on her bed before applying a cut of unfamiliar denim slacks to the mix.

"Well, she's my mother as well, Valance." her twin replies from her place at the vanity, applying a new sheer layer of Cherry's peach lipstick. Bright red residue comes off on the stick, Cherry observes, but Jenny ignores her, continuing to apply as she continues to speak, "You'll have to share more than a mother with me, Valance-" Eyes pinning to the window and waggling pervertedly.

_Greaser material, _Cherry admits to herself as she strips her nightgown and slips the silk over her head, _a type for Dallas. _

Drawing the slacks up her legs, she reminds herself of the _babe _tacked at the end of her sentence, a _babe _that was definitely not needed. She could've said _face _or _person, _but no. _Babe. _It disgusted her.

"Actually," Cherry finds herself saying conversationally, fingering the zipper of her jeans, there's a Greaser party tonight-"

"_A 'Greaser' party?"_ Jenny repeats, ski-slope nose wrinkling, "You actually subject yourself above them because they live on the other side of town?" Disgust reverbates through her voice, before she shakes her head, "You know what, nevermind, I'm in."

* * *

The party is crowded when Cherry and Jenny arrive, Marcia in tow.

"Well if it isn't Valance and Valance?" a voice calls, and Cherry turns to find Dallas approaching them, Sodapop and Ponyboy in tow.

"Actually, Valance and _O'Reilly." _Jenny punctuates, before turning to glance back at Marcia, before, "and that girl." - and Marcia doesn't reply, just rolls her eyes and heads off to find Two-Bit.

"Well, Sherri knows where to go." Dallas glances at her dismissively, pausing a split second to eye her white V-neck that oddly looked like the one he lost, and her short black skirt, "- and Jenny, this is Sodapop and his younger brother, Pony-"

Cherry had left by then, slipping past the boys and into the kitchen, nodding at Darry before pouring a shot of straight vodka- she'd need it.

"Isn't it a little early for vodka?" Darry materializes next to her just as she pours another shot.

"Never too early for vodka," she replies, voice crystal clear. And with that, she downed her second shot.


End file.
